


A Lot's Gunna Change

by gaymergal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Korasami Secret Santa 2020, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami Secret Santa, Mako is a mutual ex, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, described use of medication, last chapter contains smut, mentions of past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal
Summary: Korra is entering her third year at Republic University and has won the student housing lottery to live in the luxury add on Student Townhouses that dormes the University’s more well off students. Having had disastrous doomed romantic relationships with her roommates in each of her previous years Korra promises herself that this year she is absolutely under no circumstances going to date one of her new housemates. This year, is going to be the year  that she is gunna be completely dedicated to her studies, the year she is not gunna get harassed by campus police, the year she gunna fully embrace that single lifestyle, and nothing is going to change that.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato, past Asami & Mako, past Korra & Kuvira, past Korra & Mako, side and or past Mako & Wu readers digression, side bolin/opal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	1. Sadly don’t stick around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IndieSpirit2705](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndieSpirit2705/gifts).



> HiHi ^^ This is my contribution to the Korrasami Secret Santa Exchange.  
> :D I pulled the awesome @Indiespirit2705 to gift a Korrasami fic to, and choose their Modern college AU:  
> friends to lovers, Mako is mutual ex, sexual tension, optional smut prompt. Title and chapter headers are chosen from A lot's gonna change by Weyes Blood  
> Last chapter will by my first ao3 attempt at smut. All other chapters can be considered T rated 12/19 first of 4 chapters is up. Making minor edits to second chapter, Making Major edits to third chapter, making minor edits to last chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> 12/21- all chapters uploaded

“Hey thanks for coming over and helping me with these boxes Opal, I really appreciate it” Korra said while taping up a finished box and kicking it over to the complete pile where a handful of other boxes lay. 

“No probs!” Opal replied sitting next to a pile of books that had not been boxed yet, thoroughly engrossed in one of Korra’s textbooks. 

Korra grabbed a nearby waterbottle and drank from it greedily. The heat of the day was seeping into her now old apartment and Korra couldn’t be more thankful that her new place was going to have central air, not just a shoddy window AC and a handful of dusty fans.  
  
She grabbed another waterbottle and approached Opal, placing the cold beverage on the back of the unsuspecting girl’s neck causing her to jump. 

“Wha! Ack-…why?” Opal sputtered, and glowered at Korra.  
  
“Gotta Hydrate” Korra shrugged and motioned for Opal to take the water bottle. 

Begrudgingly she smaller girl accepted and commented “You did pick a real scorcher of a day to do this move. And last minute too! Classes start in three days!”

“Honestly I wasn’t planning on winning the student housing lottery, but I’m not going to kick a gift Turtleduck in its snout”

“Ugh, I know. But Bo and I are going to miss having you around”

“Mako, won’t” Korra muttered and Opal shot her a concerned looked

“Bah, that came out bitter” she admitted sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. “He’s good, we’re good! Just, I think this space is a good thing, it’s a healthy thing. A great thing!”  
  
Opal still looked concerned but didn’t comment, she turned her attention back to her abandoned task and began packing the pile of books into a box. 

Korra took the time to survey her tiny corner room in the loft apartment. Her bed linins, Naga and all of Naga’s possessions had already been moved over the new fully furnished student townhouse earlier that day before the heat came out in full swing. All that was left was Korra’s belongings, which weren’t that many. She had finished boxing up all of her School supplies, and knickknacks. A box devoted to random items she had collected at her time at Republic University including stolen plaques from all four lecture halls. She had three boxes devoted to her book collection, sadly the shelf that they had been shelved on were was not coming with her, as it was Mako’s bookshelf. 

Korra would remain ever gracious to the brothers for letting her move into their loft at the start of her second year. While dorming in the student dormitory was included in tuition for full time students, Korra had longed to bring her dog Naga with her to campus. Since Naga was a certified Service Canine she would have been allowed to dorm with Korra year one, but that space was hardly enough for Korra and her ex roommate ex-fling Kuvira. 

Korra grimaced thinking about her first year in the dorms, she seriously had to stop getting involved with her roommates. Weren’t you supposed to date first then move in together? Not live together and then hook up and then have awkward breakups and then still have to see them literally every day. 

Moving in with the brothers had seemed like a saving grace after a tremulous first year and the on again off again lovers to friends with benefits situation she and Kuvira got into. Bolin’s offer to kick it in the loft with him and Mako seemed great! She had albeit small, but perfect sized corner room for herself. Plenty of space for Naga to roam around. It was both close to campus, the park, and a street filled with vendors that catered to the student population with dirt cheap prices. Being above the city’s only public fitness center wasn’t always the greatest, the place did perpetually smelled like gym socks and testosterone. But it really could have been a good thing, a great stable thing, if she hadn’t caught feelings for Bolin’s brother only to fall out love just as he was emotionally available to reciprocate them. 

She sincerely did not want her third year to be a repeat of her first year, trying to make it work just for the sake of making their living space bearable. Breaking it off “for good” only to then hook back up “for the last time”. Nope, this year Korra vowed to herself that she needed some time off of the dating scene, there was going to be no dating of roommates or elsewise for her this year. This was going to be a year to really focus on her studies, maybe even declare a major or three, she technically had the credits to get a degree in a number of programs if she could focus on a course of study for long enough. 

She walked over to her dresser, which was another loan that would stay in this apartment. Korra started unpacking her draws and putting her clothes into dufflebags, these being the last items that needed to be packed way. 

Opal had just finished packing the books up and looked over to Korra “Who’s Satomobile are we using?” she asked. 

“Pffft. Who at this college do we know who has a Satomobile?” Korra snorted. She planned to bring this stuff over the same way she brought Naga this morning, she was just going to walk it. The off campus loft that Mako and Bolin rented was only a mile from campus. Her new housing was a bit further, a couple of blocks from the Republic University quad. 

“None of your fancy new roommates have one?” Opal asked. And it was a fair question. Most of the students who lived in the townhouses were from well off families. Unlike the dorms, the townhouses were an extra addition to tuition, something that Korra or anyone that she knew wouldn’t have had the money to splurge on. But there were a handful of lottery positions that the University granted if the townhouses were particularly sparse in occupancy. Korra threw her name in, just for kicks each year. It didn’t hurt to apply. Technically she wasn’t their first choice for winning this term, she was a second draw winner, the first person to have been selected dropped out last minute, thus leading Korra to her current position moving the weekend before classes started. 

“I donno maybe? I only met one of them so far and I wouldn’t trust him to operate a coffee machine much less a motor vehicle” Maybe this was harsh first impression of Wu, who was the great nephew to the Queen of the Earth Kingdom. “He’s supper skiddish of Naga, and legit jumped on a chair earlier when they first met and Naga tried to sniff him. He just seems…very dramatic, and not the type to do manual labor in this heat… or like ever” Korra zipped up one of the dufflebag and blew at her bangs.

It would have been smart, to have tried to make a connection with someone at the townhouses, someone there probably was probably pretentious enough to have a Satomobile. As it was Korra was going to barrow a wagon from Bolin that he used for toting around Pabu, his ferret, to pull along her boxes. And she could haul her dufflebags onto her shoulders. The main thing that was going to be a pain to carry across campus was her mini fridge. She owed Bo a million home cooked water tribe noddle bowls. He had a shift, working at the fitness center below the loft, but once he got out he was going to help Korra lug the mini-fridge across campus. Though the townhouse had a fully operational kitchen, with a communal full sized refrigerator, the mini-fridge was a gift from her Dad that she didn’t want to part with. Plus she had some medications that needed to be kept cold. She much preferred to store them herself rather than having them out in a shared space. 

“Bo’s going to help after he gets out of work. We can do this in two trips” Korra estimated, taking mental inventory inventory five boxes, three duffle bags and the mini fridge. 

Opal flipped out her phone and plopped down on the bed Korra had stripped of its linen. “He gets off soon right? Ooo we should get take out after this. You know over the summer break I had such cravings for Narook’s”

“Absolutely my treat!” Korra agreed. “I can place an order for here? You can stay here and chill, while Bo and I move this stuff and we’ll have our last meal here” 

Before Opal could answer the aforementioned Bolin barreled into the room. “Guess who mopped the locker room in record time” Bo asked rhetorically while flexing. “It was me! Never have the floors been soo cleansed so quickly, soo professionally. Seriously you could eat an Ostrich-Horse off those floors they’re so clean right now” He grinned at Opal lounging on Korra’s old bed and made a bee line to her to kiss her on the forehead. “What’s left that needs to be packed up” he asked. 

“I think this is everything, I already took over Naga and her stuff this morning and-“

“What!” Bolin yelped and shot up. “Naga’s gone already! I didn’t even get to say goodbye” 

Korra rolled her eyes, “You’ll see her when we get to the new place Bo”

Bolin looking awfully tearful cried “But what about Pabu! Did you let Pabu say goodbye before taking her away”

Korra didn’t answer that, it was fairly earlier when she left this morning and she wasn’t about to disturb the ferret’s beauty sleep as he could get quite cranky and bitey. “Its not like she’s gone for good. You can totally bring Pabu over when you come to visit” she said sheepishly. 

“Oh…oh no” Opals eyes widen as she looked at something on her phone.  
  
“What’s up?” Korra asked and Opal shoved her phone into Korra’s face, 

“Have you checked the weather? They’re predicting that there’s going to be a thunder storm rolling in in about an hour or so. It’s supposed to break up some of this heat wave” 

“Aw shit” Korra cursed, and grabbed her own phone to check her weather app, hoping that it said something different from Opal’s device.  
  
Unfortunately it delivered the same bad news that had Korra groaning. It would take just about an hour to get to that side of campus with the load they were caring. She looked over her packed up materials and tried to judge what was the most important.  
  
“I guess…”she pondered aloud. “ I can come back for the mini-fridge another day. If Bo can push the wagon with the boxes and I can grab my duffles”

“I can come with” Opal supplied. “Rather than waiting around here, I can man the wagon and you and Bo can get the fridge. Dinner’s still on you though” 

Bo started flexing again in response. “We can do this, is it really only just this stuff? We totally got this”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
45 minutes later and they totally did not have this. 

Dark clouds loomed over head while the trio made in to their final stretch. Opal was pushing Pabu’s wagon carting the boxes of Korra’s school supplies, book collection, and one loafing Ferret that Bolin insisted come, so that he could properly give his tidings to Naga. 

Korra had two duffle bags crossing over her back making a X, while Bolin shouldered the third. The pair taking turns walking the fridge serval blocks before trading it off to the other to try and conserve energy and cover the most grounds. They had just made it across the quad and Bolin set the fridge down for a minute and let himself sprawl across the grass for a moment.  
  
“Korra, I love you, not like my brother does…but never again. Also Mako, where is that dude? Why can’t he be helping with this” Bolin huffed, perspiring profusely. He had already sweated completely through his shirt and it stuck to his body like a sticky stinky second layer of skin. Korra popped a squat next to him waterbottle in hand and gave it as an offering. She was fairing no better then he was, having already removed her tank top and stuffed the sweat soaked garment in one of her duffles. Her chest was covered by a dark sports bra that was thankfully new and not threadbare enough to be see though. 

“He’s got TA training with Lin. There’s no way she’d let him have the afternoon off. No offence Opal”

“Aunt Lin is pretty strict, but like she’d probably let us use her patrol car if we asked…maybe?” 

“Hard pass,” Korra stated. Hopefully this would also be a year where she didn’t get picked up by Opal’s Aunt who both lectured Criminal Justice courses and enforced them on Republic University’s campus. It’s not like Korra was a delinquent by any means. She just got into some good college mischief from time to time, and Lin Beifong could sniff out troublemakers like a Tiger-Shark in honing in on a drop a blood hundreds of leagues away. Korra’s relationship with the older woman was strained to say the least.

A sound of distant thunder cut their needed break even shorter. Korra helped Bolin to his feet and took hold of the moderate, yet obnoxiously cumbersome to carry for long distances, mini-fridge. “We’re so close, less than a quarter mile to go” Korra sighed. She dropped one of the dufflebags she was toting for Bolin to pick up as she hefted the fridge up and continued their journey. 

Opal brought up the rear and fumbled with her phone as it sang out suddenly with her ringtone. Awkwardly she managed to fish the phone out of her purse while still pulling along Pabu and the boxes. 

“Not a good time Wei,” Opal huffed at her brother “We’re moving Korra, and we’re trying to beat the storm”. She switched the call to video and showed her brother the cart she was pulling and then moved the phone to follow Bolin and Korra. 

“Rude its me Wing, wait are you guys are seriously walking all that over from the old place?” He questioned loudly. “Korra why didn’t you just rig a sled up to Naga? She could probably tow most of this junk”

Korra grunted in response, too preoccupied with matching her breathing to her footing. They had just rounded the corner to the entrance way of the student townhouse complex when droplets of rain started to descend. Opal chastised Wing for using Wei’s phone to call her and then getting snippy with her when she mixed the two up. “Ugh rain’s starting did you need something” Opal asked hustling alongside Bolin who grabbed Pabu from the wagon and shielded the Ferret from the rain by putting him in his own shirt. 

Korra tuned out the sibling bickering and pushed the last of her energy into conquering the flight of stairs in front of her housing section and motioned to Bolin. “It’s the forth one on the right, with the red door” she called out.

The rain was falling faster and heavier by the time the trio reached the house, Korra dropped the fridge in the doorway and rummaged in her pants pocket for her keys. The cool rain was an actual relief to Korra who was over heated from long egregious trek, she opened the door for Bolin and Opal, ushering the pair inside. Korra slid the other dufflebag off her shoulder and took a step out into the rain, opening her arms wide and splashing her face water. She stayed like that for a moment welcoming the storm before dragging herself inside and the fridge inside

The sight that greeted her perplexed her greatly. Wu was screeching and was once again standing on one of the kitchen chairs, this time to shield himself from an overly rambunctious Pabu who started climbing the chair after him. Bolin meanwhile had presumably let his beloved Ferret out of his sight to hug the roommate Korra had not yet met. 

“Its sooo good to see you again Asami!” Bo cried and hugging a tall dark haired woman that Korra didn’t recognize. Though her name sparked a familiar recognition in her mind. 

“Shuu Shuu, get away from me. I’m not good enough to eat, back I say” Wu hollered and made an impressive leap from one chair to another after Pabu had attempted to follow him onto the first “Korra! Help! Get this thing away from me”  
Opal was off to the side phone in one hand, the other hand pressed against her stomach failing to hold back laughter as she continued her video call with her brother and streamed the earth prince’s torment “Oh Spirits! This is priceless!”

Naga came and greeted Korra, pawing over to their dripping owner and licking the water off her hand. Korra patted Naga’s head and walked over to assist Wu, she picked up Pabu by the scruff of his neck and plopped him on Naga’s head, away from the cowering royal. She then offered her hand to help Wu get down from his perch on the chair. A chaotic myriad of conversations all seemed to happen at once leaving Korra in a daze, 

“-ha - Bo its great to see you too. What’re you doing here?”  
“This is surreal! Did someone plan this, get this we just moved Korra into her new place and one of her roommates is-”  
“Korra I am endeared by you apprent love for strange furry animals. But you cannot simply just bring any old stray in off the-“  
“We’re moving Korra in! Oh my gosh, do you live here too! I can’t believe it half of all my favorite people under one roof-”  
“Ack Korra help its hissing at me-”  
“Korra…as in Mako’s girlfriend Korra-”  
“Mako’s ex girlfriend Asami-”  
“What oh no Mako and Korra split up two weeks ago. Huh I guess this is funny, all of Mako’s ex-‘s sharing the same townhouse. Ooo! We have to give this place a sweet hang out nickname! I’m thinking the ‘no edgy boys allowed zone’”  
“What! Hold the phone when did Mako date Wu?” 

Korra’s head was still spinning from all of the conversations that were happening, and steadied herself by grabbing onto the back of the chair that Wu was just on. A house full of Mako’s exs.

Korra locked eyes with the dark haired woman who had just broken free from Bolin’s over enthusiastic hug. She had never met Asami Sato, the woman Bolin’s older brother dated and broke up with during the first semester of their second year, all Korra knew that she was a fancy rich girl who was too good for Mako to bring over to the loft. It was half the lingering body odor that always hung around the place and half Bolin and Korra’s antics that steeled Mako in his decision to never bring the Future Industries Heiress around to their shared space.

It was probably instinct that caused the two women to give each other a once over at the same time. Korra watched Asami’s bright green eyes starting low and slowly trailing her eyes up Korra’s body. Reflexively Korra straighten up and tightened her exposed abs, and caught a bit of color blooming in the paler Heiress’s cheeks. 

“For the record Mako is my ex-body guard, I have not dated him” Wu proclaimed into the camera of Opal’s cellphone. 

Korra thought she heard one of Opals twin brothers cough something that sounded suspiciously like “Yet” at the end of Wu’s declaration, but didn’t turn away from Asami who was now fully blushing and tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Oh Spirits indeed.

Korra had no idea what Mako’s taste in men was like, but she cursed her ex for having impeccable taste in women. On top of her outstanding resolution that, this be the year she not date one of her roommates, it should also be a given that you don’t date your exs ex. It was common sense! 

Korra found herself wanting to throw away common sense and resolutions when Asami sauntered over to introduce herself with a raspy “It’s lovely to meet you” 

Fuck.


	2. Let me change my words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 up

Asami’s favorite tools tended to be the more simple straight forward ones. A leveling device for example ,was very fun and satisfying to work with. Setting the bar down, making adjustments to its surrounding area until she could get the bubble to settle in the dead center of the tool, was very rewarding after a day's efforts. Balanced. As all things should be. 

The engineer hadn't been feeling particularly balanced as of late. During her first year of higher education, she could no longer ignore the unscrupulous deals her Father was making as head of their family company. While at home Asami had been able to intercept and derail some of Hiroshi’s more dubious money laundering schemes, for a time she had naively thought her Father was being conned or even potentially blacked mailed into funding obvious Triple Triad fronts. He had only become more brazen and in Asami’s knowing eyes more transparent in his dealings when she went off to University. 

When the evidence piled up that the head of Future Industries was deeply in bed with the Mob, Asami turned over all of her findings to the city police and even gave their rival company Cabbage Crops a heads up as a means to protect local small business from the inevitable backlash from the Triads. 

She had lived in the townhouses during her first year, only to move back home during her second year after her Father was put away for his crimes, and managed both the Sato estate and her 4.0 GPA. She wasn’t sure what was more stressful, trying to mount evidence against her father while away at school in her first year, or maintaining a semi distant relationship while commuting to school during her second year. 

Mako attended Republic University as a part time student, trying to earn enough credits to get into the Police Academy. She was introduced to him in passing by his Mentor and former Chief of Police Lin Befong. Asami had sought out the now Professor to help organize her findings on her Father’s trade deals and make sure they were addressed by the proper authorities. After every late night secession with Lin, there was Mako waiting in the hallway offering to walk her back to the townhouses. 

It was poor timing on his part. When he asked her out after they had finally put her Father away Asami said yes and they did have an idyllic summer together, but their relationship was predestined to be short lived. Once school started up again, Asami rarely had time for Mako. She was only on campus for her classes and then speeding, literally, back to her family estate to help manage the remaining assets. The cutest date they had during the first semester of her second year was when Mako pulled her over for speeding and she kissed her way out of a ticket. As breakups go, it was pretty mutual, Asami knew she hardly allotted Mako anytime in her schedule, and Mako didn’t want to demand more from her. 

They were still friends now, she knew Mako had moved on and was okay with that. Bolin had invited a friend to live in the side room of their loft apartment, a female friend who Mako had grown fond of. Towards the end of their relationship it took almost nothing for Mako to bring up Korra in their conversations, “Korra makes this really good water tribe food that Bolin’s obsessed with”. “Sorry I’m late, I was taking a walk with Korra and Naga and lost track of time”. “Korra got detained by Lin again, had to go rescue her” “Oh this, Korra made it for me, isn’t it cool”. Korra, Korra, Korra. It did not shock Asami in the least bit when catching up with Mako at the end of their second year to find out that he was dating the roommate he loved to bring up in conversation. She was honestly happy for him, if they were already living together, Korra was probably giving Mako the much needed quality time that her and Mako’s relationship lacked. 

Her eventual move back to the student townhouses was one that was facilitated by Yin, a distant relative of Mako’s who he put in contact with Asami. Yin was a masterful housekeeper, who Asami trusted to keep the estate running while she returned to school full time, no longer having to half her time between her studies and home emergencies. While the student townhouses did offer exclusive single private houses, Asami wanted more of a social life. With her first year spent investigating her father with Lin and Mako and the second spent mostly at home Asami was genuinely excited to have housemates and a chance to make friends on campus outside of her ex and his family. 

Prince Wu, twelfth in line for the Earth kingdom throne, may not have been her first pick as a housemate. He was awfully nosy, new to the concept of personal boundaries and expected Asami to entertain him in the week before classes officially started up. They were supposed to have a third housemate in their three tiered townhouse. Asami hoped that the third housemate would provide enough of a buffer between her and Wu, allowing Asami to grow fond of him from afar. 

Unfortunately their expected roommate, Joo Dee, dropped out mysteriously at the last minute. Asami had fretted for a little while. Wondering if it was a mistake to not to pick the private option before a second candidate, apparently a lottery winner, was chosen to be their third housemate. Because of the last minuteness of the replacement there were not many details on the prospective housemate other than they would have a service animal with them and preferred the first floor lodging option. Drats. 

Wu had claimed the entirety of the third floor as his personal penthouse suite and Asami had already started getting comfortable on the first floor, keeping the second floor as a buffer between them. However, if moving to the second flood helped accommodate their housemate Asami had no qualms with relocating her workshop off of the first floor. 

The last week had completely thrown Asami off balance. Though classes hadn’t officially started at the time, Asami was furthering connections and making her presence known in the engineering department building. She had spent the better part of the past two years avoiding taking classes under Professor Varric, opting instead to study under Battar Beifong, the architectural mastermind behind the city of Zaofu. Unfortunately he was on sabbatical this year, returning to the city he helped build. Leaving Iknik Blackstone Varrick in charge of the department. Some would refer to Professor Varric as a mad genius, Asami thought he was only mad, insane really. She had received insider knowledge that to survive Varric’s courses you had to get to know his assistant Zhu Li. 

Asami had spent most of her waking hours on Friday in the Engineering building, assisting Varrick’s assistant in preparation for the start of classes on Monday. That Friday was also the peak of a heat wave that had been plaguing Republic City as a whole. The short walk from the Engineering building to her Satomobile and from her Satomobile to the townhouse had her glistening with sweat. 

The weather looked like it was finally taking a turn for the better and dark rain clouds circled above their housing complex when Asami returned. She entered her new home to find Prince Wu in the fetal position on the couch in the house’s common area attempting to avoid the curious snout of the largest dog Asami had ever seen. Wu poked his head above his arms and sighed in relief, “Asami! Thank the Spirits quick, call this foul best away!”

The oversized bear of dog remained rooted in front of Wu and huffed at his outburst causing the Prince to cower once more. Asami could only assume that this was the service animal of their newest housemate. “Oh and who is this,” she exclaimed, approaching the dog who finally gave notice to the new arrival. The dog padded over to Asami and eagerly accepted head pats, their tail hitting the hardwood floors in excitement could have easily been mistaken for thunder. Where in the four nations did one find a dog this large? 

“Asami, Naga. Naga, Asami” Wu reluctantly introduced. Causing the engineer’s stomach to drop. Naga? Wasn’t that the same name of Mako’s girlfriend’s dog? Was this a common name? Didn’t people name their dog's Spot anymore? 

“Korra dropped her off this morning and has been gone for hours! She’s supposedly getting her other belongings. How far away does she live? I mean how long does it take to drive a Satomobile over, pack it up and drive back!?” 

Asami continued to stare at Naga and prayed that this was some kind of cosmic coincidence. Surely Republic University had plenty of girls named Korra with dog’s named Naga. She was on friendly terms with Mako, but not, have your girlfriend live in my house, friendly. Wasn’t Korra still living with Mako? She should have picked the private townhouse option. 

Rain started to fall outside, slow at first and then all at once. In the midst of trying to figure out all of her thoughts a commotion at the front door was what finally broke her staring contest with Naga. 

A pair of familiar faces pilled into the hallway shaking off the rain off from the outside. Naga excitedly ran over to Bolin, and sniffed erratically at his shirt. “Aww Naga do you smell Pabu! Did’ja miss your best pal? Huh” Pabu ran out from Bolin’s sleeve and plopped himself down to the floor and darted out and around Naga's enormous paws. 

From the couch Wu let out a cry at another animal being bought into the house. Unfortunately for the Prince the sound drew Pabu closer to him, looking to seek out what could make such a high pitched noise. “OmigoshOmigosh No. No do not come any closer” Wu leapt off the couch and attempted to run to the safety of the kitchen. 

Bolin paid no mind to his ferret terrorizing the potential future king of the Earth Kingdom and instead blinked slowly at Asami, almost as if he doubted his vision. “Asami?” 

She offered him a weak smile, and a small wave “Hey Bo” , the smile Bolin gave her back in return was huge and the power lifter bounded over to her and swept her up in his arms 

“Its sooo good to see you again Asami!” he cried. Distantly, she could hear the front door open and close again and she assumed that it was Bolin’s brother and her ex Mako coming through the threshold.

Asami didn’t know whether to be grateful or mortified that it was not Mako who walked through the door, but a soaking wet topless Water Tribe woman, who she could only assume was Korra by the way Naga greeted her. An absolutely shredded, shirtless busty beauty who’s bulging mini-fridge carrying biceps were on full display. A bombshell topless tribal tattoo toting babe who’s stormy blue eyes were boring into Asami. 

All that prattling on about Korra that Mako had done while they were dating and not once, not even once! Did he care to mention that his beloved roommate had the face of a water nymph and the body of a god damn demigod. 

Spirits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third and final chapter to be uploaded 12/20 ^^ thanks for reading
> 
> 12/21- all chapters have been uploaded


	3. Show me where it hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @____@ This probably should have been two chapters.

Korra couldn't fathom that her housing situation in her third year would be more awkward than the years before. But here she was two weeks into her semester, and she was still walking on eggshells in her own house. She blamed Beifong.

This was the type of sneaking scheming shit that the head of campus security excelled at. Tenzin would back her up on this, he knew how vindictive Lin Beifong could be first hand. Ah Korra you won the student housing lottery. Nope no gimmicks no hassle, no worries, just move your belongings in before the start of the year. Your housemates? Oh get this, you’ll just be living with the spoiled juvenile earth royal, does he even attend classes? Or does he just lounge around all day whining that your dog looked at him weird? Your other roommate, ha funny story on that one! It’s the stupidly sexy ex girlfriend of your recent ex boyfriend who keeps the oddest schedule and you can never know if you’re going to literally run into her. Fun times right! Congratulations on your winning. 

She wondered briefly if Kuvira had found another dormmate or if the brothers would take her back. Naga must have been reading her negative thoughts and borked softly at Korra reminding her of the time. Korra wasn’t necessarily a morning person, but she did like to get errands done before going to classes, she liked to have the time to take Naga for a run in the morning, shower, eat breakfast, meditate, and pester Lin at least once before being confined to an afternoon in the stuffy lecture halls. 

Korra laced up her running shoes and a made a stop at her cumbersome mini-fridge, she grabbed a waterbottle for herself, a specialized dog waterbottle-bowl hybrid for Naga and a dose of her morning medications. She opened her door and peeked looked both ways before exiting. Yesterday morning when she had opened it she had bulldozed into a bleary eyed Asami who still hadn’t slept from the night prior. The two ended up in a tangled mess in the hallway and Korra was fairly sure she accidentally groped the heiress on their tumble down to the floor. Asami was either too polite or too sleep deprived to admonish Korra for copping a feel. 

This morning thankfully there were no run-ins with Asami or her boobs and she was able to escape her house with Naga in tow with no incidents. The housing area where the townhouses were, was a pretty nice area for a run. The paths were well paved and there was even lighting along the paths that made for a good evening run as well. 

Having found a loop that she liked Korra let Naga off leash and let her run alongside with her. This generally wasn’t a problem, but Naga surprised Korra by taking off immediately once unleashed, running towards a figure sitting on a bench in the distance reading the newspaper. 

“Hey wha- Naga get back here” Korra chased after her and caught up and realized Naga was tracking a familiar face. “Mako?” 

“Hey Korra” he greeted, setting down his paper, to better give Naga a good rub behind her ears. 

“Hey yourself, what bring you round these parts” 

“Nothing just ya know....uh reading the paper” he stately lamely

Korra was pretty sure by the top headline that the paper he had was from a previous week. Mako was being super sus. She crossed her arms and gave him a look to let him know that she didn’t think it was nothing. 

He sighed “This is my new patrol route for interning under Lin, other students like to vandalize the townhouses or something” he gave Korra a pointed look. She raised her hands up in defense, sure she had tagged school property before but not never anyone’s dorm or house. Mako looked hesitant before continuing “If you see anything odd, you’ll let me know right. We’re good like that, yeah”

Korra gave him a soft smile “If I see some punk tagging my streets I’d clock them and then call you to clean up the mess. We’re good like that, yeah” 

“I was afraid you would say something like that” He sighed. “Seriously though don’t stick your neck out, I know you can handle yourself but you shouldn’t have to.” He paused as if he was going to say more but then thought better about it “I should go, I’ll see ya around Korra” 

If this was his new route then she supposed he would be seeing her around. She also wasn’t sure she believed his story about vandalization either, but Mako was the worst liar she knew something about his ruse was probably true. She guided Naga back to the house, paying a little bit more to her surroundings than she would have. If Mako was assigned to patrol the area, there was something here in specific he was looking for but wasn’t telling her 

When Korra arrived back at the town house, Wu and Asami were at the kitchen table with a board game between them. “Koooorra,” Wu whined. “Help, Asami is being mean”

Korra seriously doubted that, and examined the board. The two of them were playing Pai Sho and Asami had Wu backed into a corner. Judging by the remaining tiles on the board. The engineer had accomplished this in less than a dozen moves. “I’m not very good at Pai Sho. But I’m pretty sure there’s no way you can come back from this” Korra admitted.

“Ugh Whatever. This is sooo boring” Wu huffed and left the kitchen, presumably to find something not boring. Korra thought idly that he could try going to class for once. 

“Are you busy, would you like to start a game. We can always come back to it later if you don’t have time now?” Asami asked Korra while resetting the board. Maybe it was the lighting in the kitchen or maybe Asami was just that stunning but Korra was memorized by how quickly and efficiently the other woman moved the tiles around. She was pretty sure it was the latter of the two. 

Korra felt her face flush, she had been trying to avoid Asami because of her obvious attraction to the pretty heiress. Pai Sho games, if properly played, were by designed to play out over long stretches of time Korra didn’t think she could survive that much intimate exposure to Asami and not have something dumb come out of her mouth. 

“Like I said I’m not very good, but yeah class I should get going” 

“Yeah going, I should be in a bit I’ve got to assist my Professor’s assistant, and then I need to drop off some books at the Library.” Asami paused catching herself rambling and stumbled blushingly through her next sentence “Would you maybe want to eat lunch together at the mess hall” She began to fidget and toy with a lock of her hair. 

“I know our schedules are pretty different but I’d like to have the chance to get to know you better” Asami looked at Korra expectantly, and the puppy dog eyes she was giving should have been illegal, Korra word vomited in response. 

“Almost sounds like you’re asking me out” Korra joked awkwardly and mentally kicked herself. This, this was the type of dumb shit she was afraid of falling out of her mouth! Of course Asami wasn’t asking her out out, she was just asking her to lunch, Korra was just projecting her own wants into the matter. 

“Good cause I think I am” Asami startled even herself by saying this aloud. “I just know that I’m attracted to you and you seem to be attracted me, if uh boobgate is anything to go by”

“Wait, was this why you were outside my door the other morning, you wanted to ask me out? That was very much an accident, by the way, but thanks for uh breaking my fall” Korra had no idea what to do with this information. She knew what she wanted to do, Asami seemed wonderful, and was smart and was gorgeous. But she felt very conflicted about dating another roommate. She’d be out of places to live at this point if they were to date and break up. 

“You don’t have to decide right away, some players assess the board for hours or weeks before making a move. My move is lunch today, maybe something more if you want it or whenever you're ready to make your move” 

“Lunch, yeah. I can meet you in the mess hall after the afternoon block of classes gets out”

“Sounds Perfect” Asami beamed. She made to leave the kitchen but stopped and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek “I-I’m look forward to it” she stammered and left Korra in the kitchen by herself

Korra stood in the kitchen probably for longer than she should have. Naga came to her rescue and nudged Korra into getting ready for class. This day could not get any more bizarre.

\------------------

Things were very bizarre on campus. Korra noticed a much heavier presence of uniformed campus security members milling about. She hoped whatever assignment Lin had given Mako that he wasn’t in too much danger. She was too preoccupied watching other security details move about that she didn’t watch where she was going and ran into someone else. 

“Easy there Princess, wouldn’t want to think you’re falling for me again” Korra groaned. She knew that voice, she looked up to see another uniformed security personnel, one whom she was once very close with. 

“Kuvira” she acknowledged. Unlike Mako, Kuvira was a full time student and in her final year of the Criminal Justice program. She was allowed to wear the campus security uniform allotted to seniors and employed graduates of the program. Korra begrudgingly admitted to herself that Kuvira wore the uniform well. 

“Are you ok?” Kuvira asked more seriously, helping steady Korra to her feet. 

“Fine, I’m fine” she gestured to Kuvira and the other members of campus security. “Mind telling me what’s going on”

“Mmm I’m afraid that’s classified information, Princess” 

“Oh come on, ‘Vira” Korra rolled her eyes and retorted. 

Kuvira smirked and leaned in and put her gloved hand to Korra’s cheek. “Maybe if you had committed enough credits to the program you would be privy to classified knowledge. But for now I am going to have to ask that you not dawdle. Get to class Korra” 

When Kuvira pulled away she showed Korra the red that tinged her glove from contact with her cheek and sauntered off. Korra’s hand flew to her face and rubbed at the remnants of her early morning smooch. Asami must have been wearing lipstick when she had kissed Korra earlier. 

She continued to rub at her face the rest of her way to class, and took a seat Bolin had saved her. “So I ran into both your brother and Kuvria this morning, any chance either of them tell you what’s going on” 

“Nah Mako doesn’t tell me nothing, but they’re doing security checks at all the entrances” Bolin grumbled “He could have at least warned me of that! The jerk I was almost late to class” 

Tenzin entered the room and their conversation ended. Korra was determined not to let it go though. She wanted to know what had caused Lin to pump up security so suddenly. 

\-------

After class Bolin and Korra parted ways “I’m going to go pick up Opal from her class, you wanna come back to the loft and hang with us” 

“Nah you two have fun, I’m actually getting lunch with Asami” 

“Yay! I am so glad you guys are getting along, I like Asami. You should bring her around too one of these days” Bolin said excitedly and hugged Korra. While they were close he whispered “I’ll try to shake some news from Mr. Edgy boy and will text you what I find out”

Korra laughed, she missed Bo. She had no faith whatsoever of him actually getting anything useful from Mako. But appreciated the gesture nonetheless. 

Korra started to make her way to the mess hall and noticed that the security presence seemed to have lessened. Oddly enough, she didn’t see a single campus security personal from her walk from the lecture center to the student dining building. Weird .She popped a seat on one of the steps and kept an eye out for Asami. 

Korra never really cared for the almost fully glass infrastructure of the Republic University campus, it was hell on the eyes on a bright day. It probably was an aesthetic that pleased investors or catered to a more academic crowd or something nonsensical like that but to Korra just seemed very unnecessary. In this moment however she was very thankful for the full sized widow of the dining hall to grant her a vantage view she might not have had if the building was opaque. 

Korra tried to act casual, as she got to her feet and started walking away from the dining hall. She knew why Lin had increased security. Korra tried to put as much distance between herself and what she saw as she could. It took some encouragement on her part, to pull Naga away from the alluring smells of the mess hall but she obediently followed Korra. 

Korra’s heart raced, she took out her phone and dialed Mako first. Trying to remain calm when she got his answering machine, and not loudly curse like she desperately wanted to. She chanced a glance at the nearest building and confirmed what she already knew to be true. 

Zaheer was walking through the Republic University Campus openly and freely, as if he wasn’t the most wanted man in the county. Korra tried dialing Kuvira next. 

“Kuvira,” Korra stated, very relieved when she heard the line click over. “He is currently on the west end of campus moving east away from mess hall.” Korra felt her palms sweat as she held tighter to Naga’s leash, knowing she didn’t need to specify who He was. There was no doubt in her mind that the leader of the Red Louts syndicate was exactly who Kuvira and the others were on the lookout for earlier. 

“Where are you? Has he spotted you” Kuvria asked immediately, Korra could hear Kuvira get on the campus radio and harshly bark orders. More softly when regarding Korra she said “Can you give me the last known locations of Wu and Asami”

“I was at the mess hall, waiting for Asami. She’ll be coming from the engineering building and probably take the long way that goes past the library. She has books to return. Wu doesn’t leave the townhouse...You’ve planted Mako there to watch over him. Who is assigned to tail Asami” Korra said, starting to piece together the situation. 

“Lin’s been keeping an eye on her” Kuvria stated. “We are both held up at the Administration building at the moment” Something was certainly going on in the background Korra thought she heard glass breaking. 

“No doubt this is a distraction made by Zaheer. We don’t know who exactly his target is but you three are the most high profile students that attend here. Can you intercept Asami? I’ve got people on their way, but you can get to her before the others. Grab her. Lead her towards Admin. Lin and I will take it from there. Do. Not. Engage him, Princess!” the line went dead. 

Korra tried not to appear too obvious and adjusted her route slightly. She kept looking in the reflection of the glass buildings surrounding her rather than constantly looking over her shoulder. Zaheer followed, he kept a large berth between himself and Korra, letting himself fall behind a particularly slow group of students. She didn’t think he knew she was on to him yet.

She spotted Asami talking and walking with Varick’s assistant and jogged over to her and threw her arm around the taller woman’s shoulder “ Hey Asami '' she greeted probably a bit too loudly and both Asami and Zhu Li gave Korra an odd look. 

“Hey yourself Korra” Asami greeted taken aback by her sudden appearance. “I thought we were meeting at the mess hall?” 

“Sooo detour, we gotta go this way” Korra stated while pulling Asami closer and steering her towards the North end of campus where the Administration building was. 

“Korra, what but, I have to drop these off at the Library” Asami protested and gestured to the books in her hand. In response Korra grabbed the books and handed them to Varric’s assistant. 

“Zhu Li, do the thing! Asami and I have to go to the Admin building uhhh got a message from President Raiko”

Zhu Li didn’t question the spontaneous errand, she bowed at Korra and left a sputtering Asami in her wake. “What no- she doesn’t need to. Korra?” Asami tried to make sense of the situation

Korra managed to drag Asami an impressive amount of distance before she put up resistance to Korra’s manhandling. Asami dug her heels in the ground, when Korra tried to pull her along she demanded “Korra what is going on?” This was probably, strategically at least, the worst place to sort this out. They were almost to the courtyard of the Administration building when Asami refused to move one step more. 

There was no building close enough for her to look at so Korra took a risk and not so stealthy looked behind her. Zaheer was much closer than from when she last had glanced, he smirked at Korra when their eyes met. He knew she was on to him, and yet it didn’t seem to bother him at all. He was smirking as if everything was going according to his plan. 

“Get down” Korra yelled suddenly and yanked Asami to the ground. She also put her hand on Naga’s head pushing her down to the ground as well. Asami looked like she was about to give Korra an earful, until a series of tranquilizer darts flew overhead, right where they had been standing. 

Naga wormed out from underneath Korra’s hand and took off in the direction of where the darts had come barking loudly chasing after the culprit. Leaving herself, Asami, and a mildly miffed looking Zaheer in the courtyard. 

“Very clever Princess Korra, but I’m afraid cleverness won’t stop us from taking what we want” 

Korra’s innate instinct was to run at him, but both Mako and Kuvria’s warnings about not sticking her neck out, and demanding she not engage him held her back. She helped Asami to her feet and tried to think of the next best move. The engineer began routing around in her knapsack.

Zaheer was even more peeved that Korra didn’t charge at him like he expected to and attempted to provoke her once again. “Not going to run away are you? What’s the matter your Highness last time we fought you were much more spirited” Korra’s last run in with the Red Lotus was not something she cared to be reminded of at the moment and remained where she was. Confident that Zaheer would have the upper hand if she tried to make the first move. 

An explosion coming from the Administration building instead provided Zaheer the opening he was looking for and he ran at the pair. Korra moved into a defensive stance hoping to be able to successfully block his attack from having been distracted by the loud noise. 

Zaheer continued his advance only to drop suddenly and fall to the ground convulsing in front of them once he was in striking range. Korra looked over and noticed the taser still sparking in Asami’s hands. 

“How long have you been carrying that around” Korra asked astounded

“I never leave home without one,” Asami responded. Korra seriously could have kissed her. And might have if not for Kuvira, Lin Beifong, and a handful of other haggard uniformed campus police officers running out of the Admin building. All looking like they had to deal with a tussle of their own. Probably who ever had set off the explosion. 

Lin took one look at Zaheer's body, contorting itself unnaturally and commented “Nice work Sato. I’m going to need the specs on that” she gestured to Asami’s taser and ordered some of her grunts to cuff Zaheer. 

Naga returned to the area dragging their other assailant by his ankle, “Ow ow ow Bad dog hey, Ouch” The man complained

Kuvria took control of that by bribing Naga with a handful of treats as barter for the criminal and praised the hound for her job well done. 

“I am going to need statements from you two” Lin stated and motioned for Asami to follow her. 

Rather than Kuvira taking Korra’s statement, the older woman gave Korra an unofficial debriefing. “There’s been an increase in Red Lotus activity since the summer. Last year, Asami turned her Father in because she found out he was dealing with the Triple Threats. What we didn’t know at the time is that a lot of the money Hiroshi gave to them, the Triads then funneled to the Red Lotus. With funding from Future Industries dried up, they’ve been kidnapping wealthy citizens and political figures for ransom money” 

Korra nodded along, following Kuvira’s explanation thus far. “They’ve been targeting mostly Earth Kingdom extended Royal family members, all but Wu have holed themselves up in Ba Sing Se. We thought he might be an appealing target for their next attack. But couldn’t rule out that they’d seek out Asami out of revenge, or you because of your own past dealings with them. That’s why Lin arranged for the three of you to be in the same housing unit this year.” 

Korra actually blinked at the newest bit of information; she was only half joking to herself when she thought Lin was behind her winning the housing lottery out of the blue. 

“From today's attacks it looks like they were potentially targeting all of you hoping to grab at least one of you for ransom. Mako just reported in, another henchwoman was apprehended near the townhouses.”

“Are they ok” Korra asked and Kuvira nodded. 

“From Mako’s report both he and Wu are fine, the henchwoman not so much. All three are en route to Republic General hospital as we speak” Kuvira held up her hand to strive off Korra’s next question. “Again Mako reports he sustained no serious injuries fending off the attack, but Wu is insisting that Mako be admitted and checked out. They’ll probably keep them both there overnight to assure his Royal Highness that there’s nothing wrong”

“Ugh royals” Korra groused, knowing full well she outranked Prince Wu and was, all things considered, much closer in a line of succession to presiding over a country then he was. 

Kuvira chuckled “You and your girlfriend handled yourself well today Princess. Not all you royal types freakout under pressure like him. Though we didn’t want you rushing in and trying to take care of the situation yourself” she gave Korra a well meaning forehead flick. 

“She’s not my girlfriend” Korra blushed, understanding how Kuvira could come to that assessment, what with having to wipe off Asami’s lipstick off of her cheek this morning. 

Kuvira gave Korra a pointed look, and sighed “A word of advice Princess, life’s too short to not go after the things you want” she nodded to where it looked like Lin was done getting a statement from Asami and no doubt a blueprint of her homemade taser. “We’ll just be a little bit with cleaning up the scene. Don’t run off, Lin will want to give you an escort back to the townhouses just incase” 

Kuvira walked away from Korra and shook Asami’s hand when she passed the engineer “Consider me a fan of your handiwork.” She complemented and headed over to where Lin was.

“So Princess Korra huh” Asami said as an ice breaker. “Should I start bowing to you, your Highness?”

“Ugh Please don’t” Korra groaned and launched into her own explanation. 

“My Dad was at one time the heir apparent to the Northern Water Tribe. He gave the title up to my Uncle Unalaq when they were young though, so he could be with my mom in the Southern Water Tribe. This turned out to be a big mistake ‘cause my Uncle was, until recently deeply involved with the Red Lotus Syndicate. When my Dad found out that my Uncle was involved with the Red Lotus, we teamed up with my cousins and dethroned him a couple years back” Korra signed and rubbed at her temples. To say she wasn’t a fan of the aftermath of her Father being sworn in as Chief was an understatement. 

Taking down her Uncle wasn’t without its sacrifices, shortly after the ordeal Korra had been kidnapped and poisoned by Zaheer himself in retaliation. She had escaped from him, but he and the other remaining members of the Red Lotus had in return had escaped capture. The medications she took daily were to help continuously flush out toxins still in her system from the ordeal. For the first year after her kidnapping, she was prone to fainting spells. Something Kuvira would never let her live down. 

“My Dad officially accepted his title as Chief, and he and my mom moved to the Northern Tribe at the start of my first year. So now if anything were to happen to him or if he steps away again I am next in line to inherit the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe title” she rambled on. “But like, I am not ‘Princess material’ ” Korra huffed “If it comes down to it, I’d probably give up the title like my Dad originally did. One of my cousins can have it” she scoffed. 

Teasingly Asami pinched some of Korra’s shirt between her fingers and said “I think you’re Princess material” 

Korra laughed and took Asami’s hands into her own. Kuvira was oddly right, life is too short to wait for the right time, and the engineer made a solid case to her that morning. Scientifically speaking if they were both attracted to each other why shouldn't they be together?

“Well I think you’re Girlfriend material” she countered hoping it wasn’t too late and Asami hadn’t changed her mind.

Asami smiled “Is that your move?” 

Rather than respond Korra kissed Asami who eagerly kissed her back. After a minute of trading soft kisses Asami broke away, “My next move is to ask you what your plans are tomorrow night, Can I take you out?” 

“You can do anything you want to me” Korra replied dopily wishing to continue kissing Asami 

“Anything you say?” Asami responded in a much lower, much more salacious tone. Korra shivered, she couldn’t think of anything she wouldn’t let Asami do to her if she kept talking like that. 

The pair were broken up by the sound of Lin’s patrol car siren alerting them that their escort back to the townhouses had arrived. “You wanna make out in the back of Lin’s patrol car and continue this back home. I have it on good authority that Wu’s not going to be coming back tonight”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! Let me know if there are any of the page break layouts appear weird. I generally use mobile but upload this off of my laptop and I tried a couple of different edits. 
> 
> Story can end here if you want with backseat smooches. Next chapter is complete smut.
> 
> 12/21- all chapters have been uploaded


	4. Gently wrapped around me

With the house all locked up and all to themselves and Naga tucked away for the night. There was nothing getting in the way of Asami acting on the feelings she had developed for Korra over the past couple weeks. Tentatively she cupped her girlfriend’s cheek, and placed a delicate kiss on her mouth. Korra responded in kind and wrapped her up in a hug, back pedaling them both to Korra’s bed. 

When met with the edge of her own bed Korra sat down and pulled Asami top her lap, the taller woman giggling with warmth and excitement in her eyes. Asami shifted herself further into Korra’s embrace and continued to pepper kisses on the other woman’s lips. She darted her tongue out to licked Korra’s bottom lip causing her to gasp and give Asami access to her open mouth. 

Korra moaned loudly and moved to pull Asami closer, though the taller woman was already seated in her lap and her tongue was currently lodged in Korra’s throat, she longed to be even closer to her beau and her hand slipped up under Asami’s shirt causing the dark harried woman to squeal in delight. 

“Ah Korra!” Asami fussed squirming in Korra’s lap, grinding her core into Korra’s thigh when the muscular woman’s calloused hands roamed her stomach. 

“Too fast?” Korra asked and made to remove her hand but Asami responded faster and removed her entire shirt in a swift motion. Asami grinned at the slack jaw response that she received for her actions. 

“I drive Racecars for fun Princess, and already agreed to this. You let me know if we’re moving too fast” Asami teased, enjoying watching Korra’s face color at this use of her proper title. “I actually haven’t gotten this far with another woman before, but I promise I’m a fast learner”

Korra responded by moving her hand much further up Asami’s torso, going underneath the brassiere she was wearing and cupping her bare breast, Asami sputtered when Korra flicked her nipple with her thumb. “Then let’s speed this up Sato” 

Korra unclasped Asami’s bra and flung the offending object away from them, she kept one hand on Asami’s breast still teasing her budding nipple and popped the other breast in her mouth and began to suck.

Asami writhed against Korra’s thigh, and screamed. Thank the spirits Wu had other arrangements for the night, and the townhouses we’re spaced far enough away that no one would come to the conclusion that the Red Lotus had come back to finish them off. There could be no other reasonable explanation to the wandering ear as to why the heiress of Future Industries was shrieking and cursing at such high volumes. “Fuck! Oh oh, Damn you, off with this. Now!” 

She pawed wildly at Korra’s own chest, cursing the athlete’s chosen penchant for sports bras. Asami would invest in more easily removable bandeaus in the future but for now was focused on ripping the one in front of her off of her girlfriend. Korra momentarily detached herself from Asami’s chest and lifted her arms up so the woman still straddling her leg could pull her bra over her head. With her own chest naked then became a beacon for Asami’s green eyes that couldn’t look away. 

When Asami first saw Korra cross the threshold of their townhouse soaking wet from the rain in nothing but her bra and pants, she was draw to the intricate tribal tattoo that appeared to cover her chest and abs. Now with all of Korra’s torso was laid bare before her and the engineer traced the embedded ink outlining of the Guardian Spirit Ravva from the edge of the Water Tribe Princess’s hip, over her washboard abs and up the valley of her breasts. “You’re gorgeous” 

Korra beamed overly pleased at the praise and put her hand under Asami’s chin tilting up so that she could capture her lips. Kissing Asami and feeling the other woman melt into skin sent shiver up her spine. She grabbed Asami by the waist and flipped the taller woman off of her hips and slowly eased her down into the mattress below never once letting her lips leave Asami’s until the other was panting breathlessly beneath her. 

“Korra, I- I need” Asami whimpered, face fully flushed and its redness seeping down to her chest when Korra continued her earlier exploration, this time alternating which breast she fondled and which she put her mouth on. 

Korra lingered for a while savoring the texture and feel of Asami’s boobs, flicking a pink nipple with her tongue and listening to the sounds it elicited from her lover below. “You need-” Korra drawled out slowly. Asami leveled a heated glare at Korra, she knew that Korra knew exactly what she needed. 

Korra was too comfy, too cocky, in her position atop Asami to have been prepared for the flip that came next. With an oof she found herself dethroned and could feel Asami stripping her of her pants as trophy. Korra wasn’t going to take this lying down, and wrestled Asami for control, the duo grabbing and teased at intimate parts to pleasure and distract one another. 

By the time Korra pinned Asami back to the bed for a third time the pair were both pleasantly nude, breathless, and hornier than mating pack of flying dolphin fish. “I need you. Inside me” Asami stated her tone dropping low and gravely, she took one of Korra’s hands off of her wrist and placed it atop her glistening slit and bucked her hips needely at the Royal’s grazing touch. 

Korra was done with their foreplay and slipped a finger into Asami’s folds, the pair moaning in unison. For Korra it was experiencing the wet heat of Asami enveloping her finger, she quickly with ease added a second finger and immediately found a rhythm syncing with Asami’s deprived thrusting. 

Asami having not been touched by another human in what seemed like ages, monetarily whited out when Korra entered her. When the second finger joined the first. she bit her lip hard trying to suppress the pathetic whine that managed to escape from her. There would be no going back to her toys after this. The engineer could make it her life's work trying to recreate the bliss of having the Water Tribe Princess curl her fingers, striking Asami in all the right places, and she was certain no machine could do what Korra was doing to her. She was also very certain that she was drooling all over Korra’s bedspread. 

Asami was no longer giving sensible instructions, just a siren’s chorus of encouraging groans and moans. Korra had to use her other hand to forcibly keep the squirming woman’s hip from jerking too hard. Korra swiped her thumb across Asami’s clit, watched in pure delight as her girlfriend came undone. 

“K-korra!” Asami was gasping through her orgasm and reached out for her lover, who was gently easing out of her. “Mmm Korra” she whimpered needing her girlfriend, not inside her but needed her everywhere. Korra moved back up and enveloped Asami from behind

“I got you” Korra murmured into Asami’s ear and smiled when she heard the other woman coo in response. 

“I’m gonna get you” Asami slurred back, still riding out a wave of pleasure. 

Korra chuckled, she certainly would like that, but also could tell that Asami was a boneless heap in her arms. She figured it would be a while before Asami would be able to return the favor. She passed the time kissing the back of Asami’s neck, nibbling on her ear. Mapping the engineer’s well sculpted back with her finger tips. Korra thought she heard Asami drift off, could hear what sounded like nasally deep breathing. She smiled and continued to cradle Asami very proud that she had delivered a killer knockout. 

Much like earlier Asami waited until Korra dropped all of her defenses before making her move. In one fell swoop she nudged Korra back, threw a leg over the other woman’s to prevent her from moving and pushed Korra’s shoulders down when she tried to sit back up. “Give me your hair tie” Asami demanded. Korra attempted to fight back, but Asami began fondling and pinching the Princess’s sensitive nipples. Korra wasn’t quite sure what Asami’s next move was but she followed along and undid her hair, letting the dark brown locks cascade around her before surrendering her trusty hair tie to Asami. 

Asami kissed Korra deeply as a reward for obedience and grinned as she pulled away and Korra attempted to chase her lips with her own. Realization dawned on Korra when Asami’s grin turned positively wicked and pulled her own inky hair into a messy but otherwise functionally ponytail. 

Oh. 

Asami lifted herself off of Korra and Korra responded by immediately opening her legs and baring herself completely to Asami. “You can pull a little, but don’t get too rough,” Asami commented, adjusting her hair clips to pin any stray locks to the side of her head before diving face first into Korra’s core. 

Oh Spirits!

Korra placed one hand atop Asami’s head and the other on her own breast, playing with herself while Asami licked and lapped at her clit. Korra recalled their conversation before their agreed upon tryst. Was Asami just a natural genius at anything she did? Korra balled a fist in Asami’s hair and pushed the cunt eating genius closer to her. Fucking hell! How was she this good, on her first try. Korra chanted Asami’s name like a prayer both praising and cursing her for the astute attention she was giving her clit. 

Asami’s genius, in part lay in her ability to recall just about anything she had read, the prodigy had once read in a respected publication, that when giving oral to a person with a vagina, you should spell the alphabet out with your tongue on their clitoris. Asami found spelling to be a bit boring and instead, proceeded to combine this information with to her a much more mentally stimulating task and used her mouth to write and tounglash out long mathematical equations swapping out symbols for kisses and mapping each number and letter across Korra. Asami deduced that her improved upon method provided her lover with adequate physical stimulation if the tightening of Korra’s thighs around her head was anything to go by. 

Korra didn’t see stars when she came, rather the orgasm Asami gifted her was the most spiritual experience she had had to date. She saw both her own life and her past life flash before her eyes, at one point taking note of her own past painted face kissing another Fire Nation native that was distinctly not Asami but still someone she felt a strong connection too. When she came back from her orgasmic spiritual trip Asami was still going at it and she had to pull a little harder than she would have liked on her pony to disengage the overachiever from her task. 

Korra blushed at seeing how much of her was glistening on Asami’s wide smile, Asami wiped at her chin and took a deep breath. She placed a parting kiss on Korra’s thigh and hopped completely off of her bed. “Water?” she asked knowing how much Korra pushed proper hydration onto her friends and family. She went into Korra’s mini fridge knowing it would be stocked and pulled out two bottles. 

Korra knocked her bottle against Asami and the girlfriends sat shoulder to shoulder taking in the moment. “Sooo uhhhh about that date tomorrow” Korra started. “What are the odds that you will settle for delivery and we do this again same time same place” 

Asami kissed Korra on the lips and pushed her back into her bed. “Sound’s perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End :3
> 
> Thank you again soo much for the prompt @IndieSpirit2705 I hope you enjoyed this!
> 
> 12/21- all chapters have been uploaded


End file.
